Gas turbine engines may typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine, with an annular flow path extending axially through each. Initially, air flows through the compressor where it is compressed or pressurized. The combustor then mixes and ignites the compressed air with fuel, generating hot combustion gases. These hot combustion gases are then directed from the combustor to the turbine where power is extracted from the hot gases by causing blades of the turbine to rotate.
When the gas turbine engine is starting, the combustor may experience a flameout or weak flame event, such as a result of extreme environmental conditions. Typically, a flameout condition will become apparent through speed sensor feedback of engine deceleration or low acceleration. However, if the flameout condition occurs during an early phase of starting when the engine starter motor has enough torque to accelerate the gas turbine engine on its own, then the flameout may not be immediately recognized. During these circumstances, fuel continues to be introduced into the combustor. This could lead to excess fuel sprayed into the combustor or excess current drawn from the battery used to power the engine starter motor.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system or method to quickly and reliably detect flame out or weak flame conditions. This invention is directed to solving this need and others.